Starlight's Story
by Starlight537
Summary: A timid MD who works at New York / Lower Manhattan General Hospital and his sister Jenny are thrown into the world of ponies. PLEASE READ ALL THE CHAPTERS, they build onto each other! This wild story takes place in (Places in order of appearance) New York / Ponyville / Equestria / 111th Street (NY) / Central Park (NY)
1. Background

_'Hello, this is Starlight, I will be the narrator and this will probably be the only time you will hear me narrating. So here's some background on our main characters. Star is a Medical Doctor New York / Lower Manhattan General Hospital, and Jen is his sister. Star and Jenny were in the, Star was on vacation away from work and Jenny decided to drive up from Washington D.C to see him. They are both crazy kids, Star is a kind of guy who would help almost anyone, but sometimes he is clumsy. Jen on the other hand is more of the kind of girl to walk straight into a situation without thinking and Star would usually have to come and rescue her, most of the time with legal means. Star and Jen complete each other, even though she walks into situation blindly, Star is always their for Jen and Jen is always their for Star. I'll shut up and let you read the story, please continue to read the next chapter.'_


	2. Preface - How it began

Jen and I were taking a casual walk through New York's Central Park on a beautiful Saturday night at... umm, I can't remember the time. I heard a strange rustling sound coming from the bushes surrounding us. "What's that sound, and that stink" Jen said, pinching her nose "god, it smells like your laundry basket" I started to walk towards the bushes to investigate but two then three sets of red eyes stared back at me. Just then 3 wolves, made out of wood, jumped out at us, scaring the living daylight out of Jenny. I recognized these creatures because he watched My Little Pony and knew that these were Timberwolves.

We turned on their heals to run away but the Timberwolves chased us. We ran for a long while, tipping over trash cans, trying to slow down the deranged wolves "Just keep running Jen!" I said. "Can't you do ANYTHING to slow down these wolves, besides tip over trash cans? They just jump over them!" Jen said, panting. "Can we please just concentrate on the problem at hand, then we can deal with these bastards? Hmm" I told Jen, annoyed. We were chased further down Central Park and finally, we got to a bend in the path, one route going left and one right. _Crap_ I thought to myself _Just what I need, more decisions, one that could possible end us._ "Which way, Mr. problem-at-hand" Jen asked. "I don't know" I said, panicky. As soon as I said that a wolf lunged at us from our front.

I heard a twinkling and there in my hands, was a M9 Pistol. "Star, where'd you get that gun" Jen asked, surprised that I'd be carrying a gun in Central Park. "I- I don't know" I stammered. I shook my head, obviously shocked that I did not have a gun on me when I entered the park. "Well, aren't you going to use it?" Pleaded Jen. So, I shot and killed the wolf in front of us. Boom, down! We raced down the Right path without thought, just wanting to get away from the wolves. We ran into a open area, with a lake on the Right and Benches to the Left. "NYPD! Put down your weapon, turn around and put your hands behind your head! Do it now!" Yelled an unseen officer. I thought to myself _You HAVE to be kidding me, just perfect!_

motion from then on out. The wolf lunged over Jen and fell directly on me, I pulled out my M9 and shot the dog in the face, killing it. Just as my head started to hurt another wolf charged into the room. I fell down and my vision blurred and I could hear my heartbeat in my ears. He stood infront of me, he looked like he wanted to kill me. I seriously thought the thing was going to kill me, but then as if by pure luck, the beast turned away and ran off towards where I saw the officer last. I felt blood in my ears. I could feel Jen dragging me somewhere, I turned my head to the side. My entire head started to throb just as I saw this Blue and Black glowing portal. Jen looked down at me and said, "You'll be fine!", and I started to loose consciousness. She threw me in, she followed and that is where my story begins.


	3. Arrival - Oh look, hooves

I jolted awake, taking in large gulps of air. "Jen, are you alright?" I coughed, blowing up some dirt as I exhaled, straightening my glasses. "Yea, I'm fine. Where are we?" Jen replied. When I finally caught my breath I looked around the area where Jen and I were laying and saw a whole bunch of apple trees and a brilliant red barn with a sign saying: 'Sweet Apple Acres'. "Well apparently were at Sweet Apple Acres" I said. I stood up and noticed I wasn't as tall as I used to be and Jenny noticed the same thing. I had no idea why this was, well mainly because my head was throbbing. Jenny stood up as well and looked like a miniature horse, a pony maybe. When I stood up I felt a strange feeling on my hands, they were flat on the bottom, like the bottom of a glass. I lifted them up and my eyes widened, my hands weren't hands at all, they were hooves "What in the world!" I screamed, jumping back "Hooves?" I looked at my new hooves and then at Jen who was equally as surprised.

"You have a... Horn" yelped Jen. "This means I can do magic" I said, my eyes shined bright blue when I said this. Jen noticed this but decided not to tell me. I touched my new horn. "This is way cool" My pupils dilated to small little circles as I looked at Jen. "wait… Jen, you have wings! Look!" She looked at her side and she noticed them right away. She nearly fell backwards she saw her new wings. "wha….?" She said, shocked. I was so freaked out that I could hear my heartbeat in the ears. "I think I know what we are" said Jenny, a little shaky. "I'm a Pegasus and you're a…" "…unicorn" I finished. We both stared at each other with big round eyes. I laughed a little bit. "This is getting stranger and stranger" I finally concluded, Jen nodded. Just then, a strobe of bright light flashed and knocked us both down to the ground. I landed on my face and Jen landed on her side. "Seriously, I taste dirt twice within 5 minutes? This is just ridiculous!" I exclaimed. Jen and I both got up, again. "Look…" Jen said, shocked, pointing at my flank. I looked and to my amazement I saw 5 neat, white, stars, one big one with a smaller one of to its upper left and 2 smaller stars surrounding the biggest one. I was startled "what the….?" I started to panic.

"Calm down star, CALM DOWN! I'm sure whatever happened must not be so bad" reassured Jen. "I'm going to go over there and sit down" Jen said, who looked a little dizzy. She stopped and turned back towards me and said "You'll be fine, trust me". I just stood there thinking about what just happened. I decided to talk to my sister, so I started to walk over to where she was but I tripped over my hooves and slammed into a rock. The last thing I remembered was Jen hanging over me with and the light of the sun blinding me from seeing another pony nearly knocking heads with Jenny. "Who… the…?" I said, squinting, trying to make out the other pony. Then I blacked out.


	4. Meeting Vinyl Scratch - A new friend

"Ohhh" I moaned as I woke up on a couch with a crazy head ache. As I slowly opened my eyes, I started poking at a bandage on my head surrounding my horn, "Ow!" I yelped as I touched it. My ears twitched slightly when I heard someone talking. "…and you and Star just appeared in Sweet Apple Acres from a portal of sorts?" said someone. "Yea and just when we discovered that He was Unicorn and I was a Pegasus, a bright flash of light knocked both of us down, giving Star his cutie mark" Jen told white pony. I managed to get up, find my glasses and walk of my 4 legs toward the source. I noticed that the pony Jen was talking to was the same pony that I saw just before I blacked out back at the Apple Farm.

"Hey, you know I can hear you, right Jen" I said, still a little bit groggy. "Oh, hi Star. Feeling better?" chirped Jen. "No, not really, where are we?" I asked Jen. "Equestria, Ponyville to be exact" said the white pony. "And who might you be?" I questioned the unnamed pony. "Oh how silly of me for not introducing myself, I'm Vinyl Scratch " said Vinyl Scratch, tilting her head and smiling. "You must be Starlight, Jen has been talking about you" said Vinyl. "Glad to meet you" I said, shaking Vinyl's hoof. "Oh and Star, Vinyl here is a DJ, you may like him considering you both like music" Jen said. "Oh yes, right" I said, nervously, getting sick to my stomach. Suddenly something fell from a shelf and I made a tiny screaming sound and bolted to the door. I missed the door by a long shot and I ran, face first, into the wall. I turned around and stumbled backwards and looked that Jen and Vinyl. "Ohh, he seems not to like surprises, eh?" said Vinyl. "Hey, look four of you?" I chuckled, wobbling from side to side. "Star, you ok?" said both Jen and Vinyl in distorted voices. "Nope… wow I feel so weird" I chuckled, stumbling towards Vinyl and finally falling to the floor with a thud.


	5. Oranized Thoughts

I woke up the floor with Vinyl, asleep, with her head facing mine, right next me to somehow. She made a snoring sound, which scared me. "Eeeeyaaa!" I yelped, accidentally knocking her in the head with my front hoof. "Ow!" Vinyl said, rubbing her muzzle with her front hoof. "Sorry Vinyl, I don't like surprises" I apologized. "I noticed…" Scowled Vinyl. I looked around and saw Jen sleeping on the couch with her wings half up. "Hey, Star, want to go over to Twilights place so you can learn some magic?" offered Vinyl. "Umm, sure" I said, unsure to what Vinyl meant "Hey Jen!" I yelled, "Huh?" She said. "Vinyl and I are going to go over to Twilights place so I can learn some magic" I told her. "I heard some fumbling in the living ahead! I'm not very coordinated with my wings yet." She whined. "I'll try to catch up with you two later" She sighed. "Well don't strain yourself too much, Jenny" I responded. Once Vinyl and I were outside the house I could hear Jen combating her wings: "God damn it, wings! Fold down, GAHHHHH!" Vinyl smiled and we trotted off to go see Twilight.


	6. Starlight's Ability - Uncontrolable

"Hey, Star, there's Twilights place" Vinyl said. "Oh, nice" I winced "it's a tree, a big… tree, wow" We knocked on the door and Twilight answered it. "Oh, Vinyl and ummm?" Twilight said. "Starlight" Corrected Vinyl. "Oh, hi, what can I do for you?" Twilight offered. "I'd like to learn some magic" I said "I'm new here and know nothing about it" "Oh, ok" nodded Twilight. "Well, I got to go check up on Jen, heavens knows what my house will look like if she tries to fly inside" Vinyl said sighing. "Well, good luck with that Vinyl" I said. "Well, have good luck that Vinyl" Mocked Vinyl, rolling her eyes.

"Um, what was that all about?" Twilight said, sounding concerned. "Pay no attention to her, she's just mad that I accidentally punched her in the face this morning" I told Twilight. "Oh, I see" She said, lifting her front hoof up and wincing. "So, what are we doing here?" Twilight asked. "I need to learn some magic, you know like magic that makes stuff float or manipulates stuff" I told her. "Okay… now, before we start, how about telling me how you got here?" Twilight said. "Well…" I started. "Oh… my" She said after 1 and a half hours of explaining. "You and Jen have been through a lot, right" she said. "Yea… weirdest trip ever, but I like it" I responded. "Good, good, let's get teaching…" After a rigorous 4 hour regiment of spells, I finally learned how to levitate anything, including other ponies in the air and how to teleport. "Good job" Congratulated Twilight. "Oh, I have to go….. Whoa" I said but got cut off. "Starlight! Your eyes there glowing blue! Are you ok?" Twilight Screamed, but I didn't hear her, my head was in the middle of a super nova.

My vision blurred, I fell to the ground and my mind raced to a field where I saw Rainbow Dash and Jen. _"Thank you for teaching me how to fly" _said Jen to Rainbow Dash who was teaching her how to fly._ "No problem, just try fly into anything, you're still not very stable" _Rainbow said, concerned if Jen will acutally try to fly without her help and guidance._ "We can practice some more tomorrow, alright?" __"Ok sure" _Said Jen, smiling_._ After that my whole world flashed between black and white. Just as quickly as I entered my episode I snapped out of it and I woke up on Twilights floor. "Ohh, what the?" I moaned, slowly looking up at Twilight who was standing over me looking down, which startled me. "Gahh!" I gasped. "Star! You ok? You were out for a good minute!" Twilight said, extremely concerned. "I was what?" I mumbled, confused and drowsy. "Out cold!" Twilight said.

My eyes widened. "What happened" Asked Twilight. Twilight helped me get up and sit on a chair, where I started explaining to her everything that happened. "Well" I started as soon as I passed out I saw Rainbow Dash helping Jenny how to fly and Rainbow said this: "No problem, just don't fly into anything, you're still not very stable, best to not fly too much, we can practice more tomorrow" "So what do you think this means?" I asked. "Umm… your connection with Jen is really strong?" Twilight replied. "Well I AM her brother for pony's sake! Anyways, I really need to get going, Vinyl's waiting for me" I Said. "Alright, I'll see you out" Twilight said as I quickly expedited to the door.


	7. An Unfortinate Shot - Unnecessary hurt

I walked out of Twilight's house towards Vinyl, who was wait for me. Twilight was right behind me. As I was walking towards Vinyl, my head started to hurt and a sharp pain shot down my back, my tail twitched, and suddenly my Right rear leg gave out from under me sending me sprawling to the ground. As soon as I hit the ground, my head just exploded with pain. I yelled out in pain as Vinyl and Twilight came to my air. "Star, Star" Yelled Vinyl. Her voice was heavily distorted and I could not hear her, the ringing in my ears was too much. Suddenly a dark blue shimmer appeared around my horn. A bright white beam shot from my horn towards another pony. She screamed as the beam hit her and sent her tumbling to the ground. I opened my eyes and found that I was lying on my side. I slowly got up, Twilight and Vinyl backed up, both looking a little scared. I started to walk towards the pony my beam hit. When I started to smell burnt horse hair, I quickened my step to a swift gallop. Vinyl and Twilight noticed my concern and ran towards the downed pony as well. As I got closer to the pony, I noticed that she did not move I also knew recognized who she was. _Oh god! _I thought to myself._ Have I killed her?_ My eyes widened, wild with fear.


	8. Shock and Show - Compassion for the hurt

As I approached Lyra, she moved a little and slowly stood up, but shuddered and fell down once more. She winced as she fell. "Lyra! Lyra, can you hear me?" I said to the pony, panicking. She slowly nodded. By this time, Twilight and Vinyl were at the scene. "Oh my, Lyra" Twilight said with deep concern for Lyra. "Can you stand?" I asked the blue pony. "mmhmm" She murmured. As she got up again, I could acess the full extent of her injuries: She was heavily bruised on the left and right front legs, had burn marks spotted all across her back and her mane was slightly singed, lets just say she didn't look too good. She started to walk over to me but her right front left leg gave out and she collapsed into a ball, crying from the pain. She looked hurt and sad and I knew it was my fault. I performed a healing spell on her and before she knew it she was back on her feet.

She stared at my for a good few seconds, perplexed. "Uhh, wha- what happened?" She stammered. "I misfired my magic I guess, you looked like you needed healing…" I explained, sheepishly. "Well, anyways, thank you." She said. I started to open my mouth to apologize but she shoved her front hoof in my face. "No need, it wasn't your fault." she said instead. I blushed slightly in acceptance. Twilight walked up behind me and whispered into my ear "How did you do that? I only taught you Teleportation and Levitation." "It's a force of habit, I guess. In my world I'm a Medical Doctor at New York / Lower Manhattan General Hospital." I whispered back. Twilight looked shocked and interested at the same time. "What a New Yurk / Lower Manhattan General Hospital?, I've hear of Lower Manehattan, but what's a New Yurk?" She said, very content on getting an answer. "New York is the city I live in and Lower Manhadden is a subsection of New York that is on a small island, in my world" I Responded to Twilight. "Uhhh?" She said, confused.


	9. Meeting Riley - A pet for Starlight

I woke up back in Vinyl's house. I looked around and saw Jen on another bed just adjacent to mine. I didn't attempt to wake her, so instead I got up and walked to the window. I yawned as I opened the shade with my magic, feeling like I just got nailed by a truck. As the sunlight shone in from the outside, an unimaginably painful sensation rocketed inside my skull. _No! Not that again, I don't want to hurt anypony else! PLEASE_ I thought to myself. I started to scream my thoughts out loud "I don't want to hurt anypony! Stop!"

By this time Jen was awake, she walked up behind me and put a hoof on the shoulder and said "Star, you alright?" "Ugh, why won't these pains stop?" I screamed to myself. "You'll be find bro, you always are" She said, comforting me. "Yea" I said, starting to cry a little. Suddenly a white flash engulfed the room, followed by a deafening screech (kind of like a flashbang) "Gahhh! Get down!" I yelled, pushing Jen to the floor. She immediately covered herself with her wings in terror. I also hit the floor, covering my head with my front hooves. As soon as It was over I cautiously stood up. Jen, she quickly poked her head up front under her red wings. "What was that?" She questioned. "I don't know".

Vinyl charged in. "You guys alright, I heard a loud bang and this screeching sound" She said, worryingly. "We're fine Vinyl" Said Jen, using the bed frame a brace as she got up. The room was dark now and none of us could see. The only thing we could see was a small, blinking green light at the center of the room. "What is that!?" Vinyl said in a choppy voice. Jen, Vinyl and I slowly approached the green light, it barked. Vinyl and Jen both jumped back. "Are green dots supposed to bark!?" Vinyl Questioned. "No, let's get some light in here" I told Vinyl.

I casted a spell which illuminated the room, and I saw Vinyl curled up in a ball on the floor. _Phfft _I thought internally _Scardy pony _"Relax Vinyl, it's only a dog" I said, calming Vinyl. "It's a German Shepard" Jen chirped, delighted. "Let's name this little guy, what about Riley?" I said. "Ok, he's a cute little guy. You should keep him as your pet" Vinyl suggested, brushing herself off. "How about it Riley, want to be my pet? I said, directing my voice to Riley. He woofed in acceptance and nearly knocked me over when he jumped on me. "Whoa boy, down" I cautioned the dog. "I guess it's a yes then" I told the others, who started to laugh and I joined in. Riley just looked at us, head cocked with his bright red tongue lolling out of his mouth. "Let's go show Twilight" Chuckled. I whistled to Riley, who obediently followed trailing Vinyl and Jen.


	10. Were going back to New York - Elevation

We walked to Twilights house to show her my new dog, Riley. "Hey star" Jen said. "When Riley appeared, didn't that flash of light seem familiar? Like the same kind of light we saw when we first arrives here, the one that gave you your cutie mark?" "Umm… maybe?" I said, looking back at my cutie mark. Vinyl butted in "Well whatever it was, that sound was amazing, it was like a bass cannon just times a hundred and…". "Vinyl! You're not helping" I scolded. "Well sorry Mr. Medical Doctor of New Yurk" Vinyl said, sarcastically. "Its New York" I corrected. "Hey morons! We're here." Jen interrupted, pointing at Twilights tree.

I walked up to the door, Jen stood beside me and Vinyl was behind, muttering something. Just as I was about to knock Twilight opened the door and I knocked on her face with my hoof. "Oh, sorry, people don't usually open doors before one knocks" I apologized. "Yea, sure, just get in" Twilight said, rubbing her nose. "Hey, what's the rush Twilight?" I asked. "The princess wants to see you in Canterlot" The purple pony replied. "Whose this princess?." I asked again. "Princess Celestia, she says she needs your help in bringing a pony back from your New Yurk, who got trapped when you opened the portal from your world to Equestria" Twilight said to me. "It's New York" Jen said to Twilight softly.

My eyes widened, I knew who the princess was but why would she need my help in bringing back a pony stuck in New York? "Jen, do you mind staying back here at the tree with Vinyl?" Twlight said. "But, why?" Jen said. "We don't need a Pegasus's help today and it's the princess's order" Twilight told Jen. "It'll be fine Jen, maybe Rainbow Dash can teach you how to do cloud control, don't worry about me." I told Jen, who was whimpering a little bit. "Ok, so where are we going?" I inquired. "Canterlot, I'll teleport us their care to help Star" said Twilight "you remember my lessons?" I nodded and we charged up our magic and before I knew it, Twilight and I were in Canterlot. "Ohh, I'll never get used to that, ever" I said, my eyes rolling around in my head. Twilight chuckled a little.

"There's Celestia" Twilight warned me. Twilight kneeled down, motioning me to do the same, so I did. "Twilight Sparkles and Starlight, we have been expecting you" the princess said. "Our mare has been stuck in your New York, and you star have displayed the ability to go get her." "But, why me? I'm nothing special." I stammered. "Starlight, you and Twilight are much the same, both you and Twilight are both quick learners. Even though you can't control your magic very well, you still know the steps and no other pony besides you and Twilight can do what you do." Princess Celestia said. "The reason why I am sending you Starlight is because you came from New York and you know its layout, I am also sending Twilight along because she knows magic very well and she can help you if you need help". Come, follow "We followed the princess to a large corridor with a mirror at the far end of the room. "This is the portal to your world star. The one that will take you and Twilight to New York." The princess said. "Starlight" Twilight said. "Are you sure that you are ok with doing this?" Twilight said, very concerned. "Of cource, you'd get lost in New York if I didn't come, trust me it is crazy" I told twilight. "Ok. On three" Twilight commanded. "ONE! TWO! THREE!" we both said.


	11. New York - Subway Encounter

Blue lights flashed by my face as we raced through the portals interior. Both our manes were flowing and whipping around quite rapidly like we were in a windstorm. And then, all of the sudden I felt my body hit hard on something. I could feel that I still had my hooves and such, we were still ponies. I looked around, spotting Twilight.

I could hear the vibrations of an approaching train. Then it finally dawned on me that Twilight and I had landed on a set of subway track, elevated ones. "TWILIGHT!" I screamed, she looked up me. "GET UP; WE HAVE TO GET OFF THE TRACKS!" She started to move but got pulled back by her hoof. "I'm trying! My hoof is stuck" She said to me, wincing. She pulled and tugged on her caught hoof, cutting it up as she struggled. She winced at the pain. *Click, Click, Click* I could now hear the screech of the J - Train, starting its long curve towards us. "Hurry, hurry!" I motioned at Twilight. She started tugging harder and finally her hoof broke free, dripping blood from where the rail had cut her. "Got it" She smiled, physically hurting from her cut. I ran franticly towards her and when she looked up, the J - Train was eyeing her back with headlamps beaming brilliant white, her eyes dilated to small pebbles. "GET DOWN!" I yelled, rolling into her.

We just narrowly avoided the subway. I landed on top of Twilight just parallel inches away from the subways deadly steel wheels, blue sparking breaks and SAS. I buffeted against the wind the train was producing which tore at my mane, catching a strand and yanking it of it off and away. My tail flapped against the wind. I could hear Twilight screaming beneath me. When the train finally passed us and I got off of Twilight who brushed herself off. "What the buck was that!" Twilight asked me, hyperventilating slightly. "That, Twilight, is the J - Train." I replied. By now, she started to breath normally.

I looked at her cut up front hoof and I saw a gash about the size of a quarter. "Here, hold out your hoof" I said. Twilight obediently lifted her injured hoof. I opened my saddle bag with my magic and brought out a piece of gauze and wrapped Twilights front hoof in it. "Thanks" She said to me, swaying from side to side. I could hear the screech of another subway car approaching us on the opposite track, possibly the Z - Train. "We have to get off of these tracks; can we still use our magic here?" I inquired. Twilight nodded.


	12. Central Park - Finding Sunset Shimmers

She charged up her magic and boom, we were on East 111th street overshadowed by a section of the elevated J - Line, staring at a couple hundred yellow taxi cabs and honking cars. "Where is this mare we have to bring back?" I asked Twilight "She is supposed to be in Central Park, I believe the same place where you and Jen encountered those Timberwolves." Twilight told me. "5 blocks!? But were just ponies, that takes a human at least 3 hours to walk, that'll take US at least double that, don't we want to keep our presence at a minimum here?" I questioned Twilight. "Remember, we're Unicorns. Magic?" She said. "Oh, yea, I forgot" I felt incredibly stupid.

She and I both charged up our magic. We teleported to where I first was, before all of this happened, at the Statue of a Unicorn (My rendition of The Alice in Wonderland Statue). As soon as we teleported to the statue, Twilights ears twitched as she heard a whistle, which I heard as well. She whistled back, and a quick flash of light appeared behind some bushes where the whistle came from. A bruised and battered orange Unicorn limped out from behind the bushes just off my left, her yellow and red fiery mane ruffled up.

"Sunset, glad you're ok" Twilight said to the pony, hugging her, relived. She winced slightly as Twilight hugged her. "Who's this colt? Is he your guide?" Sunset said, with her right eye twitching slightly. "Yes, I am her guide! And who might you, be miss?" I said. "I am Sunset Shimmer" She told me. "Who are you?" she asked. "I'm Starlight, I am originally from here" I replied to the yellow Unicorn. "What happened to you?" "I'll explain later." She said. "Come on" Twilight said to both of us, pointing to the spot where we almost got ran over by the J - Train. Twilight walked off in the direction where she pointed, with Sunset tailing her. I followed them and I noticed Sunset had a slight limp in her front left leg.


	13. The J Line - Back to Equestria

We teleported back to the section of the J - Line that runs perpendicular to 111th street. The wind started to intensify and lick at our manes. Twilight opened the portal with her magic, right in the center of where the J - Train would be crossing in 2 minutes. "Everypony ready?" We both nodded in agreement. "The portal has not been used to transport back 3 ponies at one time, usually just one, that's why we need the trains help" Twilight told us. I heard the familiar screech of the J - Trains steel wheels against the rails about half a mile away. "There it is!" I said, pointing in the direction of the sound.

Twilight and Sunset both looked in the direction I was pointing in, the J - Train loomed in the distance. "Now, we have to jump into the portal just before the train smashes it! The force of impact will create an energy boost, shooting us off to Equestria!" Twilight instructed, yelling over the howling wind. _If this wind picks up anymore Master Towers will have to close down this line until the wind dies down _I thought to myself. "Ready?" Twilight asked. "as we'll ever be" Sunset Shimmers replied, quite nervously. I nodded, signifying I was ready too. "I never ever would have seen myself jumping into a subway train before!" Sunset said, starting to shake in her hooves. The subway loomed even closer; I readied myself to jump. Twilight and Sunset did the same.

I was starting to get scared and started to wonder if I would not make the jump and being smashed by the J - Train. When the train was just feet away from the blue portal, we jumped. Everything seemed to run in slow motion, the subway driver franticly working the emergency break, the blue sparks licking the rails, the low tone horn blaring away. The portal was smashed, but we were safe inside. Again I found myself watching blue steaks of light arcing past me. I looked around and saw Twilight and Sunset just behind me. Sunset looked very pale, she probably passes out just as we entered the portal, probably from the fear of either, plummeting to 111th street below or ramming into the J - Train.

Back in Princess Celestia's castle, Jen and Vinyl were waiting for our arrival back. I was the first one out of the portal. I tumbled across the floor and stopped at Jens feet, whose wings were spread wide with a smile about the size of Kentucky on her face. "Your back!" She said, obviously overjoyed to have her brother back. "but where is Twilight and the mare you were bring back?" I turned my head towards the portal. "They're coming, in about 4 – 3 – 2 and 1" As soon as I said one Twilight came sliding out of the portal on her hooves. And lastly was Sunset. She shot out, bouncing across the floor, head over hoof. She slammed into the far wall, she yelped with pain as her leg with a limp was now obviously broken. "You alright Twilight?" I asked. "Yea, my hoofs better now" She smiled at me with a twinkle in her eyes. I smiled back, knowing that I healed it. "Ugg" Sunset groaned, still half comatose. "Wha- What happened" she said, rubbing her face with her hoof. "are we dead?" "No we aren't dead, you silly filly, were back in Equestria" Twilight said, trying to comfort the shaken orange pony. She tried to get up but fell back down on her broken leg. She winced and started crying.


End file.
